Plan Magic Girls of the End
The Plan Magic Girls of the End (魔法少女·オブ·ジ·エンド計画), also known as Magical Panic (まじかる パニック), is a plan devised by Rei Kurorogi and the central point of the history of Mahou Shoujo of the End. Origin of the plan During his days as one of the Exorcists, Kurorogi would find Rail Muroku's texts about the Catastrophe of the End ritual (which must be done with 13 generations of Magical Girls), and create a plan with the goal of creating his own utopia. Kurorogi would pose as a man named Komei, and would help in a hurry to Eris Muroku to win her heart, so the two would end up marrying. During his life, Kurorogi invented an artifact that would allow him to possess the bodies of other people, a strategy he would use to continue living for hundreds of years while waiting for someone to gather everything necessary for the ritual. Kurorogi would end up owning the body of company president Wahre Liebe, So Shirogane, and would order one of his scientists, Keito Makabe, to create the perfect servant to carry out the plan in his place; this order would be the cause of the creation of Wataru Himeji. Development of the plan After the events caused by the transformation of Shinobu Shirogane, Himeji acquires knowledge about Catastrophe of the End, it was just planned by Kurorogi. Himeji would obtain the blood of Kotone Fukumoto and Ki Kogami to create the Alternate Magical Girls which were sent 18 years into the past to cause an apocalypse; at the same time Puppet Master was sent to the past to implant an alternate personality in the young Tsukune Fukumoto, which is called Asuka. At the time of the invasion of the Magical Girls Alternating to the past, the plan had foreseen that the personality of Asuka has captivated the heart of Ki so that they develop a love which later should end in the granting of a daughter by both , thus fulfilling the last requirement to start the ritual Catastrophe of the End, being the daughter of both the last Magical Girl to complete the 13 generations. Goal of the plan The ultimate goal of Kurorogi is to perform the Catastrophe of the End ritual to destroy all the Temporary Lines and create the Zero World, a utopian world where the one who has performed the ritual, in this case Kurorogi, will become God. Problem of the plan Being a plan that is developed in different time lines, various events caused the Kurorogi plan to be delayed, causing conflicts such as: * It was not possible for Ki to fall in love with Tsukune in the Second Temporary Line. * The sending of Alternate Magical Girls to the past was interrupted, which caused the remaining girls to wreak havoc on the First Time Line, near the building of the company Wahre Liebe. * Asuka's personality was suppressed in the Fourth Temporary Line. * The insubordination on the part of Himeji during the final stages of the plan. Category:Terminology